


Even God’s Angel is broken

by Nini0701



Category: Naruto
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Amegakure, F/M, Kinda, Kinda heartbroken Konan, Mild Angst, Rain, Super mild comfort?, and at making titles, canon complient, duh it’s amegakure, idk - Freeform, im so fucking bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini0701/pseuds/Nini0701
Summary: Even Angels are broken





	Even God’s Angel is broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, bye

I shiver as the raindrops falls out the window   
' Huh, that brings back some memories doesn't it'

But I couldn't be this way. I just can't. I need to be emotionless.

We do indeed kill for a living. Almost everyone does that. We're Shinobi.

As I look out the window again I feel some tears roll down my face, well not always emotionless.

I turn around I sense some one near my room and opens my door, it's Nagato, I mean Pein.  
The body is just like his.

I quickly dry my tears, but I wasn't fast enough.  
"It's that time of the year again, isn't it?" Nagato said, quite sympathetic.

I nodded as more tears fell down my face looking at him, with all those piercings he is almost impossible to know a time ago he was just a man with the dream of peace. All we wanted was peace, many don't understand this.

He held his arm out to me, I embraced him.

Just like I hugged him before.

I cried in his shoulder.

"I miss him Nagato." He tensed but still held me  
"Me too Konan, me too." He relaxed and I could feel a tear dripping on me.

We miss you.

I miss you Yahiko.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?  
I mean it was my first fanfic I wrote.


End file.
